Pia Tovisen
Name: Pia Tovisen Age: Around 220 Place of birth: Illian Physical Description: Pia is average height, around 5\'7\", with a muscular build. Not overly curvaceous, she still has a feminine appearance, if that of a strong woman. Her cheekbones and nose are quite sharp and angular, her skin quite bronzed from hours in the sun. Her long hair is a rich brown, almost black, though age has finally brought a few streaks of grey; and while it is long, she always keeps it contained in a braid or a bun. Her eyes are also a rich, dark brown. = Character History = Before the Tower Pia was raised in Illian, daughter to a fisherman and his wife, the middle child of 5 daughters. While her father would have preferred sons to help on his ship, he loved his daughters dearly, and encouraged them all to join in his work. Pia was a relatively quiet girl, enjoying books, particularly poetry, but she found something soothing about sailing with her father, not even bothered by the sights and smells of fish, nor concerned when she herself would return home filthy. When given a task, she seldom complained, but instead threw herself into it wholeheartedly. It was chance that led her across the path of an Aes Sedai, herself and her sister, elder by a year, both being tested and found to possess the ability to learn to channel. Neither thrilled nor worried, Pia accompanied Leena and the Aes Sedai to Tar Valon, with their parent\'s blessing, where they were enrolled as novices. Novice & Accepted Pia through herself into her studies, like she did with every task. She soon came to the realization that she would not be leaving anytime soon, and determined to make the best of it, having a great love for learning and for the impressive library in the Tower. She mainly kept to herself, though she did make some friends, aside from her sister. Mainly she kept out of trouble, being a meek girl, though she was known to participate in the odd prank or trip to the Warders Yard, resulting in a few visits to the Mistress of Novices, though these were few and far between. As both she and Leena worked hard, it came as no surprise that after only 6 years her sister was called to undertake her testing for Accepted. Thrilled for her sibling, Pia waited in anticipation for the return of Leena in her banded dress, only to be greeted by a hard eyed Aes Sedai, who told her in an emotionless voice that her sister had not returned from her second arch. The news devastated Pia, causing her to become withdrawn and isolate herself. She seldom smiled anymore, instead trying to lose herself in her studies, escaping reality in books, histories of other lands. Still she worked hard, though now there was a hard, unyielding quality about her. She still behaved respectfully, keeping quiet, though she became an observer, silently watching the play between others, learning what she could by listening. Her intellect was keen, and her mind shrewd, her silence often leading others into revealing much. Refusing her first chance to be tested, Pia found the idea too horrifying, knowing her sister had never come out, her sister who had shown so much promise. Still, she couldn't remain a novice forever, so the next time the test was offered, she accepted, determined to carve a future for herself and not suffer her sister's fate. As an Accepted, Pia slowly became more assertive, while still more often silent than not, she began to form opinions, and a strong enjoyment of politics. A gray sister took her under their wing, teaching her about the world and about the game of houses, things she could not learn in books, and Pia found her calling. She showed an astuteness and perception beyond her years, and was slowly guided towards the Gray Ajah, learning diplomacy and politics, and proving adept at giving her opinion in a non obtrusive way. An Accepted for a further 7 years, Pia had found a passion for life in her studies, loving engaging anyone who would participate in friendly debates on politics and history, as she came out of her shell. Still not one to be disrespectful, Pia learned how to be subtle and tactful, while still sharing her opinion, and being open enough to accept other arguments. Passing the test for the shawl, there was no surprise when Pia made her decision to join the Gray Ajah. Aes Sedai Pia's hard working attitude never changed as she grew in her chosen Ajah, her quiet, non-obtrusive manner meaning she flourished quickly under the guidance of her older Sisters. Over the years, her reputation as being agreeable while also having great insight led to her gradually becoming esteemed by her elders, and respected by the younger generations. She was never a sister who was harsh to Accepted or Novices, though her manner was always brisk. Eventually she was placed in charge of the Gray Ajah eyes and ears, filtering through the information, as alert as any hawk. She never saw need to keep anything from her Ajah Head, trusting her opinion, though she would not proffer her own conclusions drawn unless asked. Now Pia is a prominent and respected Aes Sedai, not just in her own Ajah, but in the tower as a whole. Her Illianer accent was basically trained out of her, though it returns on occassion, when she is particularly overwrought, a clear indicator at times of her emotions, where her features reveal nothing.. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Gray Ajah Bios